Splash Woman
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 that Dr. Light created to rescue swimmers from sinking ships, being an expert swimmer (due to her design as a mermaid) but having very poor land mobility. She possesses a beautiful voice and is fond of karaoke, but it is rumored that she has turned down numerous invitations to enter the world of show business, possibly having a dislike of large crowds. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fish robots, tackling with her trident, and using her Special Weapon, the Laser Trident, which can emit a laser capable of penetrating tough surfaces such as shields and the hulls of ships.Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide page 102 Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Splash Woman is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. In battle, Splash Woman will first call three groups of robot fishes to charge into the player that can be dodged by extended jumps. Then, when she is at the top of the area, she'll move around the room shooting the Laser Trident and finally try to tackle Mega Man with her trident. Her weakness is the Hornet Chaser. The bees will fly around and can easily demolish the fish, and damage Splash Woman as she goes to the top of the screen. Take into account that after a bee kills fishes, it will continue until none are remaining and won't attack Splash Woman. However, they can still damage her if she is lured into them before they fly offscreen. In the end credits picture, she is seen at the beach having her picture taken by Auto, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Splash Woman will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' Stage information Splash Woman's stage has a vertical bubble puzzle similar to the one from Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5, which involve deadly spikes and Trophishes. There are also some puzzles which include more spikes and temporary platforms moving horizontally in either direction. Enemies: *Octone *Okosutobon *Sakrets *Tropish Appearance in other media Manga Splash Woman appears in the short Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?", included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Gallery MM9 Splash Woman sing.png|Battle with Splash Woman MM9EndSplash.png|Splash Woman in the end credits of Mega Man 9. normal_mm9concept_splash.jpg|Concept art of Splash Woman. OceanMan.jpg|Ocean Man, Splash Woman's predecessor. OceanandSplashconcept.jpg|Concept art of Splash Woman and Ocean Man. MM9 Practice Runs.png|Practice drawings done early in Mega Man 9's development. SplashWomanMegaManRobotMasterFieldGuide.jpg|Splash Woman's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. SplashWomanHitoshiAriga.jpg|Splash Woman illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. Splashwomanmanga.png|Splash Woman in the Mega Man Megamix manga. Rmmaniax4.jpg|Splash Woman profile in Rockman Maniax. Trivia *Splash Woman is the first and so far only boss female Robot Master. *During development, Hornet Man was set to be the female Robot Master, named Honey Woman, while Splash Woman was designed as a male Robot Master named . *Her interest in karaoke may be based off old stories that tell of sirens (often depicted as mermaid-like creatures in some folklore) singing so beautifully that young men would be lured to their doom. **She shares this interest with Guts Man. *Her Laser Trident is the Special Weapon that deals the most damage to Mega Man in Mega Man 9. *Splash Woman is the only boss in Mega Man 9 that takes two bars of damage from the Mega Buster. Every other Robot Master in the game takes one. However, she does make up for this by remaining out of its range for most of the fight. *Splash Woman is one of two Robot Masters to have an attack that involves other enemies, Hornet Man being the other. Some fortress bosses, including Big Pets from Mega Man 5, also produce additional enemies to help them fight. *Splash Woman is the fourth Robot Master to be based on a mythical creature (mermaid). The others include Centaur Man (centaur), Tengu Man (tengu), and Shade Man (vampire). *The music used in the stage samples part of the "Hidden Character Theme" from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. References es:Splash Womande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Laser Robot Masters Category:Mythological design